First
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Sedikit aku mengangkatnya. Mencium dahi lembutnya. Tanpa ku sadari. Aku menangis. Tak bisa ku tahan. untuk yang pertama kali bagiku... Sungguh.... Aku sangat bahagia bisa menimangnya saat ini...


Huwaaaahh... lamanya... nggak mampir ke FFnet... pas dateng dah byk Fic and Author baru.. huks..huks.. mata wa mpe juling, jelalatan, katarak, miopi, presbiopi, hipermetropi, dan belekan... hohoho... xp

Fuuuuhh... akhirnya wa nulis Fic juga... yah walaupun jadinya pasti bakal gaje... wa bingung (bimbang.. halah...) gimana mau nerusin **Seorang Hyuuga yang sempurna (Fic aneh bin maknyuss.. halah)**, **Sebuah Ungkapan Cinta (malah wa lupa kalo penah bikin Fic ini.. wew...)**, **Young Leaf** **(haduh.. Hopeless)**, **Music and Laff (kayaknya bakal wa apus neh.. parah bgt alna). **

buat yang nge-review Fic **A Beautyful Life.** Hwewhwhwhwhwhwhwhweee.. maaph ya kalo ngambil tema 'itu'... idiiih... anak kecil nggak boleh baca... namun mengapa yang baca banyakan anak kecil?? aududuhhh... (digamparin rame2). makasih banyak dah di baca and Review... hehehehe.. update-nya bentar ya.. wa juga bingung ma ni Fic (di granat)

buat Temen2 yang Fic-nya belum wa read n review... heeee... bentar ya.. nunggu parameter mood baca-nya hijau dulu... (slapped). Pasti wa read n review!!

SEMANGAAAAAT SEMUAANYAAHHH!!

HAYU URANG TANDANG MAKALANGAN!! (apaa seeeh?? sok penting pisaan euuyyy...)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

--

--

--

--

--

--

"tarik nafas..."

"AAAAARRGHH"

"Shizune, cepat ambilkan..."

--

**_Deras..._**

**_aku merasakan  
_**

**_ Darahku terus mengalir. _**

**_Menghantar sakit luar biasa. _**

**_Perih..._**

--

**_Semua organku berguncang._**

**_Enggan meluruhkan ribuan bilah pisau yang tertanam dalam perutku._**

**_Seakan ingin melayangkan nyawaku_**

**_Yang meregang.._**

--

"ayo.. ulangi lagi..."

--

**_Sakit..!!_**

**_Perutku..!!_**

**_Sakit sekali..!!_**

**_Apa rasa sakit ini bisa kubagi dengan yang lain...??_**

**_kami-sama..!!_**

--

--

"Hinata..."

--

**_Tangannya Menggenggamku erat_**

**_Menatapku lemah_**

**_Terus disisiku menemani_**

**_Cemas.._**

**_Ia sangat cemas..._**

**_Mendengar letupan eranganku_**

**_Melihat Cucuran darahku_**

**_Lelehan airmata dan keringatku_**

**_Dalam seutas nyawa yang ku adu._**

-

"ayo Hinata... sedikit lagi!!"

"AARGHH...!!"

-

**_Aku mendorongnya kuat._**

**_Nafasku tersengal_**

**_Semua terus berucap_**

**_Ayat-ayat suci masih menggantung di udara_**

**_Secercah harapan tergaris_**

**_Berpadu dalam nadiku yang menyempit._**

-

"ya bagus.. sedikit lagi!!"

"EEEGGHHH"

-

**_Tubuhku masih terus menggeliat._**

**_Berharap sakit ini terhempas._**

**_Semua terus menggenggamku._**

**_Aku menengadah._**

**_Kantung udara ku mengempis._**

**_Sesak!! Tolong! Dimana?_**

**_Dimana Udara??_**

**_Aku butuh udara!!_**

**_Beri aku Udara!!_**

**_Tolong Beri aku Udaraa!!_**

--

"Lihat, kepalanya sudah keluar"

"Sedikit lagi Hinata-sama..."

"Hinata sedikit lagi.."

--

**_Aku menarik nafas dalam_**

**_mencoba terus mendorongnya_**

**_Tangan kakiku tertahan_**

**_Semua ototku mengejang_**

**_Terjerat dalam bisik senja_**

**_Yang mengalun lembut di telingaku._**

**_Sedikit lagi..._**

**_Sedikit lagi..._**

**_ tapi..._**

**_Susah.._**

**_Ini susah...  
_**

**_Kenapa Berat sekali!!_**

--

"AAAARGGHH...!!"

"sekali lagi.. dorong sekali lagi..."

--

--

**_Kami-sama..._**

**_Tolong..._**

**_Aku sangat ingin mendengar tangisnya._**

**_Melihat tubuh mungilnya yang sempurna._**

**_Menyentuh kulitnya_**

**_Meraba rambut tipisnya_**

**_Mencium keningnya_**

**_Tolong..._**

**_Tolong selamatkan bayi kami  
_**

**_Kami-sama..._**

--

--

"lagi... ayo terus.."

--

--

**_Aku memejamkan mata._**

--

"EEEEGGGHHHHH"

--

**_Mengerang sekuatnya.._**

**_Terus mendorong dengan sisa tenaga. _**

--

"lagi..."

--

**_Sakit semakin menjadi.._**

_**Menghujam... **_

--

**_Genggamanku semakin erat._**

**_Dan ia terus mengusap kepalaku._**

**_Menenangkanku dengan suara lembutnya.._**

**_Seakan turut merasakan derita yang membungkamku.._**

**_Terus..._**

**_Sedikit lagi..._**

**_Sedikit lagi..._**

**lagi...**

**lagi...**

--

"AAAAAARRRGGHHHH..."

--

--

--

"_Oweee... Oweee..."_

"aaah... sudah lahir..."

--

**_Aku mendengarnya..._**

**_Rengekan pertamanya yang terdengar lantang..._**

**_Mengikis ketegangan yang tersisa._**

--

"Selamat Naruto..Hinata.. bayinya Laki-laki"

--

**_Aku membuka mata perlahan._**

**_Tubuh mungil itu terlihat sempurna dalam dekapan ayahnya_**

**_Tangan dan kaki mungilnya bergerak seolah ingin berontak_**

--

"Lihat Hinata... dia lebih mirip denganmu..."

--

_**Hati-hati ia memindahkannya**_

_**kelegaan dan senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya.**_

_**ia mencium keningku...**_

_**Merengkuhku **_

_**Ikut memandang**_**_ si kecil dalam dekapanku._**

**_Matanya masih terpejam.._**

**_Rambut biru tipisnya terasa halus._**

_**Kulitnya coklat menyerupai ayahnya.**_

**_jemari kecilnya melingkari telunjukku_**

**_ia membuka mulutnya_**

**_terdengar suara putus-putus  
_**

**_kepalanya bergerak seperti mencari sesuatu_**

_**gemas aku melihatnya**_

--

"Dia pasti haus..."

--

**_sedikit aku mengangkatnya_**

**_Mencium dahi lembutnya.._**

**_Namun...  
_**

**_Tanpa ku sadari_**

**_Aku menangis  
_**

**_Tak bisa ku tahan_**

**_Sungguh  
_**

**_Aku sangat bahagia bisa menimangnya saat ini..._**

_**Kami-sama...**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!! (satan grin)

how minnasan...!!

sudah bisa saya prediksikan... huhuhuhuhuhu (crawling ini the dark)

WB masih merajai saraf2 otakku... (summary-nya ja copy paste..huks..huks..) jadi... Gomenn.. Gomennn.. Gomenn...

Gila..gila..gila... TRIGONOMETRI GILAAAAAAAA!! AJIB!! INTEGRAL RESEEEEKKK!! BUAT APA SEH BELAJAR BEGITOAAAN!! (marah2 bentar)

sebenernya nie Fic terinspirasi saat wa boker.. (Iiee!! Bcanda dink). kalo nggak salah waktu.. mmm... di tengah2 pelajaran Fisika!! dan akhirnya di selesaikan di kompie.. dan lagi-lagi.. NARUHINA!! wew!! Seneng aja kitu...!!

ok dah.. terserah mau ngapain... yokkk kita kongkow bareng... (apa seeeeeh...!!)

Review!!


End file.
